The Final Frontier
by Jelloman69r2
Summary: What if they never left, never landed, never left the solar system, and went straight back into hell. About Beyond Earth but the ship never got anywhere near Alpha Centuari.
1. The Beginnings

"Can't believe we'll be leaving this planet soon" Katy said with a tear in her eye. In a few days all she'd be seeing is stars and emptyness.

"Me either." said Christopher, taking all of it in. Murky water in the side of the street, metal shacks only god knows how they can even stand up by themselves. but in the distance the beautiful century old Empire State Building contraseted by the modern and sleek glass covered skyscarpers. So much different styles, all by the same people, humans. The two best friends from childhood were walking towards the big launch tower in the middle of the city, in a place called Central Plaza, which used to be a park. The tower was surrounded by buildings with no windows, inside those buildings was huge monitors showing what the rocket looked like from high above.

"Might as well check in." Katy said to Christopher, both of whom were walking through glass doors in the Scientista, a hotel owned by UEG, the United Earth Government. It has helped humanity ever since it was conjured in 2017. Science and global living conditions were made for the better. The moon was colonised in 2019 and the Mars 2024. Humanity reached 12 billion souls in 2026 and now, in 2033, after colonising Europa and terraforming it, plus Venus and Titan, a moon owned by Jupiter. Humans are finally launching into interstellar space, to Alpha Centuari to be able to find a suitable place for a colony. Humanity's resources are dwindling, civil war has already broke out in Central Africa.

"Thank you for checking in, your rooms are located on the 127th floor. Please take the elevator to the left, it's room 196C." said the lady behind the desk.

"What floor is it again Katy?" asked Christopher

"You have a short memory don't you?" retorted Katy

"We've been alive for more than 5000 years Katy, ever since the birth of Civilization, we watched countless fall, rise, and destory each other. So yeah, you'd expect me not to remember everything!" he exclaimed.

"Don't take it seriosuly, I was just kidding around." Katy replied, shoving him with a smile on her face.

"I know." he said, chuckling.

"I'm gonna go see the rest of the hotel Katy."

"Alright, come back in an hour or two." she told him.

_"I can't believe I actually signed up for this." _Katy thought staring at the ceiling in her bed.

_"Atleast i'm helping us." _with that she went to sleep still thinking about the events that'll unfold in about two days.

"Hey Chris" said a familiar voice.

Christopher turned around to see someone he thought he knew. His mind told him that he knew them even though he doesn't remember anything about them, basically strangers. Just a fuzzy warm feeling in his gut. Almost a motherly feeling.

_"Does he remember me?" _she thought to herself.

_"Should I tell him or wait for him to figure it out himself? I just don't know, I finally found him after thousands of years before he leaves from this planet forever an-" _she was interuppted by a voice.

"Mother?" asked Christopher.

His brain was going wild, asking many questions at one time until one was voiced.

"Is it really you?" he continued, tears forming in his eyes before hugging her and then they really fell.

His mother embraced him back, tears also falling from her eyes, the embrace lasting for what felt an hour. They took 2 well spent hours catching up, Katy also spent that day with all 3 of each other talking and catching up.

"I love you mom." said Christopher, tearfully putting on his helmet, walking up towards the space ship where Katy was waiting. He noticed that it was shiny, white, and resembled the Space Shuttle. They were going to be taken towards the huge ship built in orbit. As the Shuttle was taking off, he looked towards the Earth, admiring the city and the place he reunited with Mother. He was wondering why he, his mom, and Katy lived so long. DNA tests showed nothing special in their genes. He guessed they'll never find out. The city faded out and showed the whole Earth. Christopher noticed something bad in Central Africa, huge orange lights ever minute or so, orange smog covering the whole of it. He then noticed one of those orange lights where Madrid was supposed to be, London, and Rome.

"What are you looking at?" asked Katy.

"Nuclear fire" he responded.

She rushed over to the viewport and saw bright orange lights pop up in Paris and Cairo.

"The civil war spread" she darkly said.

"Let's just look forward towards the future."

They both looked down to the floor with blank expressions, realizing what future Earth had to come as they approached the interstellar space craft.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. First Contact

They reached the rocket that'll be hopefully taking them to Alpha Centuari, helping humanity by finding more resources for them to use. As they docked all the scientists were rushing around and typing various strings of information, there they encountered the 6 other people, 2 from India, China, and the UK.

"Hello, my name's Christopher, what is yours?" he greeted the crew he'll probably spend the rest of his life with.

"We've been waiting for you." said the Indian man, with a strong accent.

"My name is Aagam, the Irish lady is Aideen," pointing to a redhead with freckles, the usual coming from the Irish. He raised her hand and swayed it from side to side.

"The British boy here is named Scott," his hand gesturing to a boy no older than 21.

He continued, saying the names of the two Chinese citizens, Gao and Ah Lam. All of them seemed to be best friends, except the Indian man's partner. Before Christopher could finish his thoughts the Indian man kept on.

"This is my wife Achraj." he gestured toward the lady standing next to him.

"Now, your turn."

Christopher noticed that he seemed like the leader of that group. They proably all came all at the same time and knew each other before somehow.

"As you'd already now my name's Christopher and she is my best friend Katy." he pointed to her, her blushing as the center of attention towards her. They all started chatting about their lives and getting to know each other. It'd be a few hours before they got in the spaceship. The varied group went to the cafeteria where they ate and chatted more.

"TRAVELERS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO AREA 4B." screamed a women, it sounding like it's comeing from all directions.

The group stood up, finishing their meals and went to Area 4B, where he entrance to the spaceship was located. They made their way into it, giddy with excitement. The group entered the hibernation chambers. They put on their spacesuits and went into the room, where there was 8 pods waiting for them.

BOOOOOOOOOOM, a huge airlock sound rattled their bones. The ship started spinning and all of them went towards the viewports. What they saw was gruesome and awe-inspiring. Dozens of dead frozen scientists and debris flying everywere, pods firing down to the surface. At the same time they saw the cause of it, a spaceship with gatling lasers was destroying the space station. The group tried getting into pods and they did. Christopher and Katy were in the escape pod with the British boy and Irish girl. The pods fired and they saw 4 of their crew members die. The pod hit a stray piece of debris, exploding. Two people were lucky enough to survive the explosion but only one made it to the pod. The other was sliced in half by a fast moving piece of debris. They opened the door and let what looked like to be the Chinese women in.

"Hey hey!" screamed the Irish girl.

"Are you ok? Any cuts in your space suit?"

"Yes I am, my physical form is but not my emotional one. I just lost my 3 closest friends." she said, almost sobbing.

"One almost made it, Achraj, but you saw what happened to her."

"Is this the pod with the weapons?" the Chinese women asked.

"Yes it is." responded someone with a British accent, of course being the boy.

"Why would they put weapons on this thing?" Katy asked.

"You saw what happened." Christopher quickly replied.

"I guess they knew the civil war may be brought here." he continued.

Christopher looked down and gasped. He saw specs of light, fighters, fighting over what seemed to be the Eastern coast of America. They weren't regular fighters though, they seemed alien. Now that he thought about it, the ship that fired upon their space station wasn't any that he'd seen before. Was this civil war a coverup?

"Guys look at this!" he exclaimed.

The group stopped what they were doing and gasped almost at the same time. They saw alien like ships fighting over the Eastern Coast of America, Humans were loosing very bad. Every one alien ship down was 5 fighters destroyed. Then they saw the unthinkable. A nuke went off. All the lights on the eastern seaboard went off, probably from the EMP effect caused by it. Every single human and alien ship destroyed.

_"So that's why the nukes were going off." _he thought. It didn't really matter that they were going to land where it went off anyway, somewhere in Boston. Their suits were built to withlast the strong radiation of space. They landed, looking in shock of what their surroundings were.

"_Oh my god. I was born here in these streets, always looking at the skyscrapers, people, parks, and the water. Now it's all gone." _Christopher thought gloomly. There was ash absolutetly everywhere, but he could still here the rattle of gunfire and the fwip of lasers. After looking at the sites he went into the pod. No communications no nothing. He knew it was built to withstand it, so the communications part was not on their side. The group was all checking their weapons, even Katy, he thought she didn't know about that stuff. He grabbed the MUCR - 15, a multi use combat rifle. It could transform into a shotgun, submachine gun, assault rifle, and even a sniper rifle. He heard a groaning sound and looked around, seeing a group of two weird looking things. He turned his MUCR into a sniper rifle and looked through the scope, pulling the trigger while they were side by side, killing them both with a headshot instantly.

_"Definetly alien." _he thought, looking around if anyone else was appreciating his lucky double.

**AN: Thanks for the review **

**ChocolateTeapot - **

**I see my mistake in spelling, and you now know why there was "civil war" in Africa. Also, to give you a bit of info, you'll soon see the reason Chris and Katy have lived so long. My favorite bit was writing that second paragraph by the way.**


	3. Loss

"Nice sho-" Scott was trying to say. A jumbo jet screeched past them, hitting a still standing skyscraper. The group looked down, knowing there were people, some falling out of it, struggling to survive. This isn't war, civil war, or anything of the likes, this was the apocalypse and they were living in it.

"Let's get to cover, now." Katy instructed, pointing at the McDonald's in a 3 story building. While headed there, a scream was heard. An alien, still alive, what was even weirder was that it was talking in English.

"HELP! HELP! For the love of Dafej please help me!" it screamed. The group cautiously looked around the corner, it was 3:37 PM and they could hardly see, using the MUCR's flashlight to see. The alien was pinned under an engine, looking like the ones from the new F-27 jet. It was the most advanced fighter in the U.S.A.F.

"HEY HEY!" it screamed noticing the so called "Humans" with assault rifles. They were in white, well what used to be white jumpsuits with glass helmets.

_"Why did we have to attack them!" _he thought.

_"We were just after the two who escaped our labs thousands of years ago."_

_"Studying people in our spaceships used to work efficiently." _Graftu finished his thoughts and jumped at the sites of these humans working together to lift him up.

_"Even after we lay waste to their cities and cause massive shortages in food they still help us. If only we opened diplomatic relations, why did his race have to be so stubborn."_

_"_Do not move or we will shoot you, vile beast!" exclaimed Ah Lam.

"TELL US WHY YOU DID THIS TO US!" she kept screaming.

"W-we were loo-looking for some people." Graftu stuttered.

"So you attack us?" calmly said Christopher, angry at the lost of 3 crew members and countless more lives in Africa and Europe.

"Let's start from the beginning." the humanoid alien suggested, the group nodding in unison. Christopher noticed that these aliens were blue, had a yellow, tough looking face with strong, toned muscles in the legs and arms.

"2 of our hu-fellow aliens escaped a lab. We genetically engineered them to live for tens of thousands of years and be hard to injure so we could win our battle against an enemy that threatened to wipe us out." the alien paused, looking around to Aideen and Katy, who were pointing their guns at him.

"Our lab was isolated you see, on the thir-fifth planet of a solar system. It had various wildlife that we could test the two subjects strengths on." he paused again, thinking something.

"Thousands of years later we come back to find out more life has grown. I tried telling Faru, our race's president, about opening diplomatic relationships with you people. He denies this and sends various probes to abduct your species to look for anyone that resembled our aliens. After hundreds of years, getting mad that some probes were destroyed by you, he declared war, without alerting you of course, and then I was sucked out of a command ship when it was partially destroyed by a nuclear blast. Most of our species did not want to have first contact be a war, but our president seems corrupt. Our soldiers do not want to kill any of your species." he ended his explanation.

Katy and Christopher looked at each other, breaking a cold sweat. They both had the same plan, to not reveal themselves, yet.

"Explains a lot." said Aideen, still pointing her gun at the alien.

"Huddle up group." said Christopher, wanting to enact a plan of action.

"Katy, stay watching our alien prisoner." Christopher instructed her, a tall skyscraper collapsing from it's own weight in the background.

With that, they started discussing what to do. Ah Lam told the others how it seemed the other race that they could withstand a lot of radiation, to which they agreed. They also agreed to get to the closest military base. The Chinese women knew how to pilot a helicopter, which was good and how they were going to D.C, to hopefully find friendly faces.

"Let's go." Christopher said.

"Bring him with you alright." gesturing towards the alien. The group went without a hitch, occasionally seeing passenger jets fly out of the sky, aliens tailing it. They thought that the alien was lying about the not wanting to kill part. They saw lots of cars, dead from the EMP blast, and many covering the freeways of Boston. Christopher, being the only one born in Boston was shocked to see the Zakim Bridge destroyed, being a big part of his childhood. The TD Garden being the next, watching many sport games in the building, was completely collapsed. It took nearly 4 hours to traverse the city, finding some enemy patrols on the way. The group was tired but had to keep moving. In a tourist building while they were getting maps, the alien escaped, probably fleeing to the locations of his dead brethren. They now saw their closest military base, Hanscom AFB. Taking a car in a parking garage, it took one hour to reach the base. It seemed untouched, and they hoped to leave before it was touched.

"Comon, you're the last perso-" Scotts whining being cut off by a bullet hitting Katy square in the face. He thought she was a goner, except she didn't even move, no wound or anything.

"GO GO GO!" she screamed over the purr of the helicopter, unfazed by the sniper bullet. Another bullet hit her in the stomach.

"What the hell!" Scott screamed so he could be heard. Closing the door after she got in helped the noise clear. V-23 Hummingbirds are Ospreys but smaller and faster, the loud noise compensating for what was added. Scott felt another bullet hit the side of the heli, that being the last bullet felt.

"What is the meaning of this!" Scott roared at her.

_"Those two are always screaming at each other." _thought Christopher, remembering how many times they did during their trek here. He overheard them talking about how a sniper bullet hit her in the face and stomach and nothing happened. His stomach immediately dropped. They had to explain.

"So let me get this straight." said a confused Aideen who left Ah Lam to pilot the Hummingbird.

"You were that alien that other alien was talking about?"

"We're not aliens, we are genetically altered humans." Christopher responded, Scott, Aideen, and Katy looking back.

"Makes sense, seen you two on very old newspapers, looking the same as you do now. The ones made before you were even "born". To be honest I was suspicious with you two from the very start."

They started talking about it more, Aideen leaving to tell Ah Lam, who was more than surprised at the news. Ah Lam then took about an hour instructing Aideen on the basics of controlling this thing, so she can take turns flying the thing. The group went to sleep. They were woken up by Ah Lam screaming.

"WAKE UP!"

_"These people are deep sleepers." _

Ah Lam was joyful, seeing humans fighting and what looked to be like winning against the aliens. Landing in front of the White House while the group woke up and left the helicopter. They were all escorted, blindfolded, to the deep chambers of the White House where they explained who they were and what they had. The President was doubtful about Christopher and Katy and when asked to shoot them in the head, complied, his doubts being erased. The group were escorted outside to a special tent.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Aideen to Ah Lam, the two quickly became best friends.

"To help others." she said hopping into a Hummingbird. In the air, it was hit by another helicopter, which was also hit by a stray alien missile.

"NOOO!" Aideen screamed, personnel streaming into the crash site. Holding back tears and her food, she saw something awful. Ah Lam was severly burned, her arm and leg both separated by what seemed to be a blade. Scott came to see what the fuss was about and his jaw quickly dropped.

"Th-tha-that's Ah Lam!" he exclaimed. Aiden turned around and hugged him. Scott tried to be tough for his crush, who just lost a best friend. A gruesome sight was in front of him with a burned crew member missing an arm and leg.

"She lost a 3 best friends and now she lost her life." Aideen was struggling to say, sitting down on the ash stained grass. Christopher and Katy were comforting her, looking at the crash site a few meters in front of them. A stray, huge alien ship was a while away. The new group, short of one more person looked at it and heard 4 laser turrets pop out of the White House, all shooting at it, quickly bringing it down, hitting the Mall and cutting it in half. The capital was the safest place to be after the foiled nuclear terrorist attack. Christopher was looking at the sky, thinking about all the information that the President gave him. Massachusetts was dark, so was the rest of New England, reports of attacks coming from the west coast. Florida was also dark, and so was most of Africa, Europe hanging by. Asia was holding out the attack the best.

"OH MY GOD" screamed a Sergeant, pointing at the sky. The sight was bone rattling. A smoking, fire-ridden 10 kilometer long ship was falling from the sky. It hit the ground with a huge boom, the shockwave knocking out some of the still standing skyscrapers. Dust and soot landing on the rest of the D.C metropolitan area.

_"So that's the ship they hit with a nuke." _thought Katy, Knowing that this'll be where the group will be going for their next mission.

**AN: **

**ChocolateTeapot - **

**Sorry for putting that generalization in there, won't happen again. Thank you for liking the story and giving me pointers, hope others will review and view it too.**


	4. Looking Up

"Alpha team, come in." a deep, military voice said over the intercom.

"We're here." said another.

"Wow." Mike, the leader, said as he took in the sight.

What looked to be a 3 kilometer roof encased a ruined, extremely dense city. It seemed like it could fit at least 1 billion aliens. Their task was to get to the center where what seemingly looked like a command center was. They needed to take the information in it and get out, to hopefully give the humans an advantage.

"Let's keep going." Katy suggested, interrupting Mike's train of thought.

"Smells awful." commented a private, talking about the city they just entered.

The city was completely dead. Most showing no injuries, it could be seen that they died from radiation.

"Good thing we took special radiation pills." Katy thought, smiling at the thought that they think of everything.

"We'll be out of he-" the unknown soldiers voice and life were cut off by a plasma bullet, his face being vaporized.

"GET TO COVER!" Mike screamed, a hail of plasma bullets coming from an unknown direction.

"Mark can you spot where they are firing from?" he asked to a man next to him.

"I need some covering fire."

"Alright guys you heard him, fire in 3...2...1..FIRE!" his screams being cut off by a hail of covering fire.

"Right there!" Mark exclaimed, pointing at a 5 story building, he noticed a head go into cover."

"Look up there." Mark added, pointing at the large slab of metal precariously hanging above the building the aliens were situated.

"Scott, you brought the AT-5 right?" asked Christopher.

"Yes." responded Scott, pointing to the 100-mm single shot weapon on his back. It was just introduced, replacing the At-4, it being 84-mm. It was brought in to combat the rising terrorist threats, with them using new vehicles and having stronger bases.

"Fire at that." commanded Christopher, pointing to the metal slab at least 200 feet squared.

"Aye aye, captain." Scott replied, mocking Christopher's commanding tone. The rocket propelled out of the tube that held it, knocking Scott down.

"Are you sure they didn't see you?" asked Hephil.

"Yes, their puny eyes can't see this far." scoffed Defro.

"Better be sure, our lives depend on it." Hephil retorted, pointing around to the soldiers surrounding them.

"Why are we attacking again?" asked Defro, forgetting the cause of this war.

"We're attacking because we need a planet to sustain the rest of our population, we live in ships remember?" he responded.

"Then why couldn't we just pick a different planet?" wondered Defro out loud, causing ideas to stir in the other soldiers heads.

"Don't question it." commanded Hephil.

"LOOK!" wailed a soldier, pointing at a huge rocket flying out of sight.

"They really do have bad aim." a Sergeant laughed, only his laugh was cut off by the sound of falling rubble. The last thing he was thinking about was the mistake of thinking those aliens had a bad aim.

"Nice shot Scotty." Katy congratulated him for killing the enemy threat, not knowing they were the last enemies they had. Wandering for about 2 hours they finally got to the center, quickly dispersing out after 2 more hours. When reaching the White House they were treated as heroes. Humanity had a fighting chance, knowing where the mother ship was. Why was the ship empty even though it contained so much valuable information was one of the many questions they had, guess they'll find out tomorrow, for the biggest battle humanity has ever fought.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter to everyone who will be reading this.**

**ChocolateTeapot - **

**Thanks for enjoying this story so much!**


	5. The Ultimate Price

"I can't believe it." gasped Katy who was with the group.

"Me either." followed Scott.

"What humans can do is amazing."

"We really are something huh."

The sun shone just about the horizon, giving the sky an orange look. The smog caused by the constant fighting has dissipated, the aliens pushed back to space, who were clearly planning a counter-attack. The alien's homeworld was destroyed after a war with another hostile race. Both of the species suffered greatly, the aliens having to wander the galaxy in search of a new planet. They thought Earth was a prime target, but oh boy they were wrong, humans fought back with all their strength to push back the new threat, which united the people even more. Humans of all races fought alongside towards their new common enemy. They pushed them back to their mothership, and these people were determined to destroy that other race for threatening to exterminate mankind. To accomplish this all surviving nations have contacted each other and built a 100 meter rocket in 2 week filled to the brim with nukes. Now, after 2 weeks of fine tuning and preparation, a last ditch effort to defeat the alien race has started. Since NASA has been basically destroyed, this ship had to be manned. The crew has traveled to Texas so they could get as close to the equator as possible.

The group was in the elevator when they noticed something streaking past them in the sky. What seemed to be a rod slammed into what remained of Houston in the distance.

"Are you ready now?" anxiously said an impatient scientist over the radio.

"Yes we are, Houston." joked Scott in the midst of a serious situation.

"Stop joking Scotty, this is serious." roared Christopher. With that the man over the intercom started counting down from 20.

"This is it!" exclaimed Aideen, nervous at what lay ahead.

"...3...2...1...LIFTOFF! The Savior has lifted off from the Houston Spaceport, one of the finest in the country." explained another scientists. Applause was heard in the background.

"Boosters separating no-" the same scientists was cutoff by screaming. The radio then cut off and a shockwave was felt throughout the ship.

Tapping on his monitor Christopher re-winded footage, noticing a black rod streak a while away from their ship, impacting into the spaceport, annihilating it instantly, only smoke, dust, and soot was seen after wards. Christopher winced, knowing that hundreds of lives were destroyed in that moment. A few minutes later the ship broke through the atmosphere and the whole crew saw what has become of Earth. Florida was flooded because of all the nukes melting the ice caps. The Gulf of Mexico swallowed parts of Louisiana, Alabama and Texas itself. Maine was an archipelago while Boston had been reclaimed by the Atlantic. Alaska and the Russian far east has been sunk as well, the Alaskan range still standing high and mighty. Mexico is now the holder of a new, huge, panama canal style crossing further connecting the Pacific and Atlantic. For the group, it was all they could see so far, expecting even worse from other parts of the world.

"OH MY GOD" gasped the whole crew in unison. Hundreds of laser explosions were seen in the distance, missiles striking key laser turrets on the mothership which has been going on for some time now. They saw a last lone missile hitting what seemed the last defense system on the huge, 30 kilometer ship.

"Put on your visors." stated Aideen.

"Alright." responded the rest of the crew. A few minutes following the statement, a huge ship similar to theirs got into view. An escape pod jettisoned out of it, striking a piece of debris and cutting it in half. 4 astronauts got out of the scape pod only to all die by another large piece of debris. The ship kept speeding by all by itself until colliding with the mothership's hanger.

* * *

Here he was, about to die alongside with the rest of his stupid race. They almost deserved to die, blindly following an insane leader. Why would they park in the orbit of "Earth". It was obvious that they had good spaceflight capabilities, signaled by their colonies on different planets. Why didn't they attack the other colonies first, was it because of stealthiness, because it sure wasn't stealthy when they knew you were coming right along. Couldn't strike a diplomatic relationship or nothing, just war. Just because some other aliens fought them first didn't mean they all were like that. This planet used to be theirs until a lab incident a few millenniums ago. In those 5000 years a whole new species started up and surpassed even our military might, granted they were almost extinct. If you asked anyone before this they thought it would be impossible, you would have been called insane, but now it was apparent that it could happen.

The alien looked outside his window to see a space ship coming to impact his side of the ship. Are they coming to kamikaze he thought, until his memories were wiped away by nuclear fire.

* * *

4 nuclear explosions rang about the ship, each devouring one piece of the mothership at a time. Debris and body parts where expelled from it at a huge rate. Whole buildings and vehicles were being thrown out into the coldness of space, some falling down to their home planet. A second one impacting the other side, doing the same thing, but the occupants of the pod survived to hit the atmosphere, where they streaked back on to Earth.

"Ready?" asked Aideen

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"You know it." responded the rest of the group in the escape pod. A beep came from the main control point of the ship. Christopher went to check and when he returned he had a grim look on his face. The ships autopilot had stopped working not too far from the ship, it would take hours to fix it in the first place. Someone had to do it, sacrifice themselves and pay the ultimate price for the salvation of mankind.

"I'll do it." volunteered Christopher.

"NO DON'T DO IT!" yelled Katy, holding back tears. Christopher ran inside the capsule and closed the doors from the inside. He looked through the window and with crying eyes mouthed "I love you" through the doors to Katy. He then fogged the windows and drew a heart. Katy had to be carried to the escape pod while sobbing. They ejected out looking outwards towards the ship they had just left. It exploded, taking out the mothership with it. Katy's heart dropped, knowing that her best friend whom she loved more so had died saving humanity.

"Just look to the future." she whispered.

AN: THE END, hope everyone has enjoyed my little story, I know that I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
